Found Each Other
by nikki2103
Summary: She was new to the bay, now hanging out with heath braxton. But what has she got hiding from her new friend she made in the bay and shes hoping it wasnt going to follower her but shes unlucky and the trouble did come.  Heath/OC, Brax/Charlie, Casey/Ruby
1. Chapter 1

**Found each other**

**I do not own home and away and its characters.**

**I hope you will like this story im new to this so my grammer and spelling isnt that great but if you want to help me out along the way that would be great. this story is going to be a Heath OC so i hope you enjoy that.**

* * *

><p>There I was walking in the middle of the road walking towards summer bay. Just in a pair of denim shorts and a tee-shirt and carrying a surfboard and two bags full of my belongings. The worst of it was it started to rain about half an hour ago, so right now I was really angry and getting kicked off the bus didn't help, even if I wasn't meant to be on there.<p>

So right now I wished my iPhone wasn't flat so I could one ring someone and two listen to my music, but no I had to be unlucky.

I walked for about another 15 minutes before I heard something come so I got off the road and put my thumb out and just my luck again it had to have some guy that looked and most likely smelt horrible. As soon as he put the window down I knew nothing good was going to come out of his mouth and surely I was right. The first thing he said was,  
>"Hey baby, how's it going. Do you want a lift?" that's when I looked at him in the eye and told him,<br>"I would rather be living in a dump then get in the car with you, but you might live in a dump with the smell that's coming off of you, so if that answers your question." After I said that I gave him a cocky smile that's when he looked at me and drove away leaving me once again in the middle of nowhere, which I was thankful for.

* * *

><p>There I am again walking for about another 7 minutes when I hear another car coming and at this point I don't really car that I'm back in the middle of the road and that I'm most likely going to get hit.<p>

Then I heard a car horn and then its breaks, also swearing and it sounded like a guy that's when hoping if this guy was hot or at least good looking enough that I could get a lift. After waiting a few seconds I heard a car door open and yelling, that's when I realized there where two people because another car door closed, at that point I hope the guy yelling didn't have a girlfriend and lucky for me it was another guy because he told the other guy to stop yelling.

I found this the perfect opportunity to turn around. As soon as I turned around the guy that was yelling stopped just like he should of when the person next to him told him to. Then in a quick flick his surprise was gone and the anger returned, but at this point I wasn't paying attention I was too busy checking the two guys in front of me out, the one that told the guy to shut up was more scrawnier then the one still yelling but he was someone I wouldn't go out with not enough muscle for me but he was good looking I wouldn't deny that, he also looked younger than the first guy, he still looked like he was in high school maybe. After checking out the younger one I turned my attention to the one right in front of me and boy was he really hot, the most thing I was surprised about was that he was still yelling and he was really smoking hot I just couldn't get over that.

I was still checking him out, until he said one thing that finally made me listen to him,  
>"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" When he said those words to me I did the only thing I could do when I didn't know what to say and that was walk away.<p>

To say the boys were shocked was a big mistake; she just turned away and started to walk. He didn't know what was going on so he looked back at the other guy, but all he did was shrug his shoulders. So he did the thing he thought he would never do and that was chase after a girl. It was pretty easy to catch up to her, she wasn't even walking that fast.

He told her to stop but she just wouldn't and this was frustrating him a little, that's when he grabbed her arm and lightning fast she punched the arm to the hand that had stopped her from walking. He took his hand beck really quickly not because it hurt but because it was a shock that someone so little could be that strong, well if he was being honest it did hurt a bit.

When he grabbed me I was scared because it was bring up bad memories of my past and those were the things I wanted to keep separate from my new life. So I just looked up at him and smiled like I knew what he was thinking. That's when I saw the other guy come up and he started to talk,  
>"are you alright?" which I replied<br>"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" before the older guy could talk the younger looking one introduced himself,  
>"well I'm Casey and this is my older brother Heath" he then held out his hand. I took the offered hand and shook it and smiled at him, it wasn't one of my cocky or fake smiles it was a real one, I just knew he was going to be a good person to know.<p>

After that hand shake I looked at the guy that was called Heath and he had a smile, I knew exactly what he was thinking and they weren't sweet either.

So all I could do was smile the exact way he was at me. I smiled more and told them something they didn't expect,  
>"so are you going to give me a lift or are you going to leave me on the side of the road like the last guy?" I didn't expect Heath to answer that question,<br>"sure hop in". So that's when started to walk towards the white Ute, taking my time because even though it was still raining I couldn't be getting more wet then I was already .

_**Heaths POV**_

Casey and I stayed about two three feet back and I took that as an advantage to check her out for the first time. She looked good from the back she was roughly 5,2" and had dark brown hair down to mid back and if he remembered right she had nice dark brown eyes. His eyes started to travel down more to some exposed skin that her shirt was showing off, then he finally got down to her denim shorts and he loved them best, well for her eyes. That's when he stopped thinking about her and started to think of what he just thought about this girl he just met. He was thinking about her eye's that was so weird, he thought to himself.

Then without thinking about it his eyes travelled down to her shorts again and then down her legs, she was perfectly tan so she must of come from somewhere sunny. He stopped when he got to her ankle boots she was wearing only because they had all made it to his Ute.

_**Nicoles POV**_

Just as I was opening the door to his Ute, Heath spoke up,  
>"are you going to give me your bags and surf board or are you going to try and fit then in to the front?" he said that with a smile on his face,<br>"no. I was just waiting for you to ask for them" and gave him a smile back, out of the corner of my eye I saw Casey shake his head and snort.

After Heath got all the stuff secure we left, none of us said anything. I for one liked the silence, but to Casey it looked like he didn't like it at all, I just looked at him and smiled saying I liked how this trip was going and I'm pretty sure he understood that smile because he decided to start to talk,  
>"so you know are names what's yours?" before I could say anything another voice came along,<br>"unless you're a murder and if you tell us you'll have to kill us, because I would rather live" that was Heath and so I smiled and told them my name,  
>"Nicole. It's Nicole, so if you don't mind Heath can you pull over so you know I can kill you and all" Heath just laughed and so did I and for some reason I gave him a real smile.<p>

I just watched as Heath and the girl we just met Nicole acted towards each other joking around and laughing together he had never seen Heath like this. If this girl stuck around their might be a new Heath, hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again i really hope you like this story so far. It would be great if you can reveiw, maybe give me some pointers and every thimg you can even pitch ideas and i'll make sure they will turn up in the story. so keep reding please. I forgot to mention that the reason this story is going to be rated M is because there is going to be mention of rape so if you wont like that, I think its best if you don't read on.<strong>

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Found each other**

**Do not own Home & Away or its characters, I just own Nicole. **

**Hey sorry iv been busy lately. Also in this story the braxtons live in the house they are renting from Roo and tegan has died so Darcy will be making a apperance in this story, so here is a new chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I could finally see summer bay and it looked beautiful and the rain had finally stop falling and the sun was out, i couldn't wait to be able to have a look around and go for a surf. I was still looking out the window when Casey spoke for the first time in ages.<p>

"So where are you staying Nicole?"  
>"Um, Im not sure actually I didn't realy think of it, this trip was kind of spontaneous" I then gave him an embarassed smile.<br>"you could stay at the caravan park, im sure they have plenty...But it is holidays so" I pated casey's arm and said a thanks.

"Hey, you could always stay at are place, its not like brax will mind any way?" this was Heath that said this and i was shocked so i turned and looked at him and of course he had that smirk on his face.  
>"ya becasue you would be so fun to live with and i would just LOVE to live with 3 guys, wait 2 guys and 1 kid actually."<br>"HEY!" casey had this sad look on his face and Heath was just laughing.  
>"Not you Casey i was talking about your brother over here, he acts like a kid but the stuff he says are very kid like though." when i said that Heath just did a little chukle like he knew i was talking about him in the first place.<p>

"Here we are, you can get out now." Hetah said this of coarse, just trying to annoy me.  
>"well can one of you get out so i can too?" obviously they would get that one of them had to get out first, idiots.<p>

Heath just shook his head and got out, mostly because he was the one that had to get my board off his ute. while he was doing that i grabed my bags and went to say goodbye to casey.

"hey Cas i'll see ya around ok?"  
>" Ya, you seem cool i suppose we can hang" he said smiling<br>"oh your such a funny man Cas, ok see ya" and i waved at him and he did the same. I then walked to the back of the ute where Heath was.  
>"Here's ya board"<br>"Thanks i really appreciate you giving me a ride or i would of tried to get icked up by another creepy guy"  
>"you mean that guy before me and Cas came along?" heath said raising his eyebrow like he already knew the answer.<br>"Actually i was talking about you but whateva"

"Really funny, next time ill leave you on the side of the road"  
>" i doubt it, um know i shall leave cause these bags are getting heavy, but i'll see ya round heath" after that i smiled and then started to walk towards the front of the caravan park and of coarse all heath did was laugh and got back in to hi ute and drove away. thats all that heath seemed to do was laugh at things that weren't even funny, but hey i could live with that.<p>

* * *

><p>As i walked up to the door I looked around to see what was happening, I saw kids running around after eachother and having fun, I smiled at that just remembering when i used to play with my 6 year old sister ellie, but every thing has changed so quickly and now i started to think and i didn't realise i finally made it to the door, until it opened.<p>

"Hello?" a lady with blond hair and some intersing clothes,  
>" um hi, i was wonder if i could get a caravan to stay in for awhile?" the lady then smiled at me and i felt relly welcomed and i frogot all about the things i was thinking about.<br>"Sure we do, come in" she steped aside so i could come in, then stuck out her hand for me to shake.  
>"welcome to summer bay im Marilyn and you are?" "im Nicole" i gave her a nice smile.<br>"We used to have another girl live here named Nicole. but seh moved away to the city with her boyfriend angalo and baby george, sorry im rambling"  
>"Na its fine, its good to know"<p>

Marilyn then walked over to a desk and checked some stuff out in a book and then turned back to me. " how long will you be staying?"

"im not really sure, just until i get a job maybe and find some where more suitable to stay" i looked at her nervously, while playing with the strings on my bag.  
>"That's fine, just pay $55 at the end of a fortnight, okay?" she then handed me a key "okay will do" as i was abut to walk back out the door she stopped me.<br>"excuse me but i forgot i need your whole name" she smiled really sweetly at me,  
>"it's Nicole Kroemer" then i walked out the door and grabed my board.<p>

* * *

><p>I finally found my caravan and i unpacked everything...well nearly everything and now i was walking around the small town, that's when i saw the beach. it looked beautiful so i walked down the slop, while taking off my shoes and sunk my feet into the sand as soon as i got to it. I always loved the beach, the water it was just peaceful adn i loved to surf so that was a bonus about loving the beach.<p>

As i stared to walk futher down the beach you could see more and more people, mostly familys with their kids having fun, there are some surfers and sunbathers here and there. I started making my way up a little path, where i saw people come and go from a place that looked like a diner most likely.

It was busy when i first got inside the diner, there was only about two tables left, so i just decide i would find some where else to have lunch. as i turned around to walk out the door i ran right into someone.

"Uhh im so sorry" the person said i realised when they spoke it was a girl, she had blond hair and she looked close to my age and was really pretty,  
>"no it's fine i wasn't watching where i was going", thats when i decided to introduce myself, "hi im Nicole"<br>"Indi, are you just vistiting?" she smiled at me, thats when i realised even though iv only met a few locals they are all really nice and they are nearly always smiling and it felt like along time since iv seen people smile this much and me smiling to i was officaly happy here.  
>"im not sure right now im staying at the caravan park and i only just got here about...35 minutes ago"<br>"thats cool, um do you want to have lunch with me get to know some locals or have you already eaten?"  
>"ya that would be awsome and it would be good to make some friends" indi then began walking to what looked like the last table and sat down. we sat there just looking at what we might want to eat. "what do you want to eat, i'll get it so we don't lose are table, you okay with that?"<br>"totally."

* * *

><p>After lunch with indi we both went down the beach, thats where i met april and ruby, they were just sunbathing. i liked them they were a little younge for me but they were alot of fun we just sat on the beach just talking about random things. we just all sat in silence for about 5 minutes untill we heard really loud laughter, just a little way down the beach. i was the only one out of us 4 looked over at the noise and saw that it was a bunch of guys and some of them were pretty hot and that started me think as to why the girls weren't looking at them.<p>

then these girls walked past that group of guys and they all whistled and said some inappropriate stuff and then from beside me i heard someone scoff and i turned to look at them it was indi.

"why did you just scoff?" indi looked at me for a second and then april spoke next,  
>" their the riverboys, the're bad boy surfer dudes"<br>"and their bad news" indi cut in.  
>"so what your saying is their pigs and i should stay away from them?" i looked at them like they were crazy cause like i thought most of those guys were pretty hot and they surfed so ca-ching.<br>"not all of them are bad or pigs the'res one or two people that are good" ruby said this and i thought ruby would of been against them like her friends but she kind of wasn't.  
>"your just saying that cause your dating one of them" april lokked smug when she said that and i could't help but laugh and i think indi thought the same too.<p>

"what ever" ruby just brushed it off like shes been told the same thing tones of times and considering the way the other 2 girls talked about the riverboys she problely did. after a minute of silence ruby spoke up again,  
>"Hey theres Casey" my head snaped up when she said that name, "oh and Heath" she sounded upset when she saw those two together and when she said those names together my head snapped around to see them walk towards the 'riverboys' and they got greeted with claps on the back and punches in the arm.<br>"so..." i began turning now towards ruby, "are you going out with Casey?"  
>"ya we've been going out for about 4 months" ruby smiled really big and i couldn't help but smile at her happiness. ruby then looked at me cause as soon as she stoped talking i started looking back at the riverboys and i couldn't help but look at Heath and his muscles cause right now he wasn't wearing a shirt and i could see all the tatoos he had, right now i thought i was dreaming and i never wanted to wake up.<p>

All of a sudden a hand came out of no were and right in front of my face as soon as i saw it i hit it away and continued staring at heath, just when i thought they would also lave me alone april spoke,

"what are you looking at Nicole?" i just didn't answer cause i was still staring, then i felt 3 girls gather around me and look over my shoulders at the boys too, i knew what they were trying to do, they were trying to see what i was staring at.  
>"your staring at heath really?" and that was the sweet voice of indi destracting me from my task.<br>"uh ya i am...so?" thats when i gave her a sweet smile casue i knew what they were all thinking.  
>"he's bad trouble Nicole" ruby and april said that together and that really creeped me out,<br>"well he seemed like a nice guy" shrugging my shoulders as i said this,

"WAIT! you've talked to him?" april said with confusion written on her face.  
>"ya i almost had to walk all the way to summer bay, but um lucky heathand casey came past, they were really nice i was walking in the rain"<br>"wow, that does NOT sound like heath at all, i understand casey but heath ehh" ruby shrugged her soulders after saying all that.

all i did was laugh and stand up getting ready to leave,  
>"hey im going to get going back to the caravan park and unpack the rest of my stuff, but ill see ya around?"<br>all three of them looked up at me and said ok, just as i was about to walk away indi spoke up again,  
>"hey Nicole why don't we have dinner tonight?" i smiled at indi and said the first thing that popped into my head<br>"well indi i don't really swing that way but we could try one date"

the look on indi's face was priceless, all that ruby and april were doing was laughing " indi i was joking, remember you told me you had a boyfriend? and dinner sounds great, you guys want to come the more the merrier" i said that all while trying to keep from laughing at the look indi was giving me.

"Ya sounds cool ill be there" ruby being the first one to stop laughing,  
>"Ya great we'll see you later nicole" april said while waving goodbye. Indi just waved and i walked away laughing at the expression on indi's still.<p>

* * *

><p>it was around 6 when i went to meet the girls at the diner. when i got there i saw their table it just had april, indi, some scrawny looking guy with dark hair, and two blonde hair guys, one of the guys was taller and sitting really close to indi so i guessed he was indi's boyfriend Romeo and the other guy was shorter then that Romeo guy and i had no idea who he was.<p>

as soon as i got to the table i sat down, april and indi were the first ones to say a hello the guys just kind of stared and i didn't know why exactly, the staring stopped when indi introduced the 3 guys.

" Nicole this is my boyfriend Romeo and this is my geeky brother Dex and he's with april and this is Xavier and Guys this is are new friend Nicole"  
>"Hey" and "Hi" were said to me from the guys right after the introductions. all i did was say a quiet hi, i used to be good at saying hi to so many new people but now days depending on how many im practicly shy and i hate that.<br>"where's Ruby?" i said looking at the two girls,  
>"she's coming soon she just had to do some stuff first apparently" indi said finally looking away from Romeo, i thought it was cute how they were towards eachother and hopefully one day i'll have somthing like that, hopefully.<p>

all of a sudden a pile of people come into the diner and it was the riverboys and it looked like they were having a great time, from beside me i heard a really deep sigh and then someone whispering,

"great night is totally ruined by these idiots" you could tell by Xavier did not like the riverboys at all with the way he was staring at them, well glaring is more like it.

Then ruby finally walked in with casey and heath who was talking to another guy and he must of been brax cause as the guy walked away from heath to sit at the table heath yelled his name. heath then turned to casey and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and whispered somthing in his ear and casey just pulled a face and pushed heath away with ruby towards are table.

i was just watching heath as he walked over to the gang, when his head turned towards are table probley wondering who casey was hanging with and thats when he saw me and gave me a wink and one of his smirks and i just did the same thing back, which made him smile more.

"did he just wink at you?" that was Xaviers voice that ringed in my ear, people at the table turned their heads to look at me even casey but when i looked at him he had this knowing smile on his face which i did not like at all and the girls already knew the answer too it,

" actually i think he winked at you xavier" his answer to that was a scoff and the people at are table just laughed  
>"hey again Nicole" casey sat down right next to ruby and across from me,<br>"Hey its been too long, i missed you...not" i said that with a smirk on my face the whole time.  
>"that hurt" casey just laughed, the other guys at the table didn't question how i knew casey they just started a new convosation.<p>

* * *

><p>the dinner was great i started to get more confident as the night went on. An hour into the dinner the riverboys got kicked out so they had to leavemto that ment that couldn't smirk in heaths direction or just look at him, through out the whole night i had no idea what was going on with me, i don't even know if you can fall for a guy in just one day.<p>

but after the whole riverboy thing we all satyed for another hour and a half and i did have so much fun and all of them are really nice it was great.

"well i'll see you guys around okay?" i said while walking out of the diner,  
>"defantley seeya" ruby said and the others had similar comebacks too and we all started heading in different directions cause we all were doing different stuff, i think indi and romeo were going for a walk on the beach, dex was walking april home and xavier, casey and ruby were going just going home.<p>

it was dark but i could handle it, summer bay looked like a nice town anyway. as i was going around a corner someone jumped out and scared, thats when i whiped my arm out and punched them right in the gut, them i reconised thier voice,

"Heath? what the hell dude" i said as i pulled him towards light so i could see it was him, for a second a thought he was coughing but he was just laughing, at me idiot.  
>"your an idiot you know that?...dick"<br>"oh don't get so angry there, it was a little fun but you should have seen your face, funny as hell" he smiled down at me and i just punched his arm which once again made him laugh.  
>"hey come for a walk with me" heath wasn't asking he was telling me that i should walk with him,<br>"your not going to scare me again are you?" and gave him my most scariest look i could,

"i promise you i won't" saying that he put his arm around my shoulder and lead us to the beach, with his arm around me i couldn't help but but my arm around his waist and grab on to some of his singlet and move closer to his body, i then realised he was looking down at me with that stupid smirk and a raised eyebrow,  
>"what im cold, it's not like we have jackets on us" what a stupid excuse for myself, stupid. heath just chuckled and pulled me closer to his self.<br>"do ya want to sit or are you scared you might freeze to death?"  
>"your so funny" i repeted what he said earlier today, we then took a seat on the sand and heath pulled me close again, it was weird casue it just felt natural and that i belonged in his arms, <em>wait what nicole, you felt like you 'belonged in his arms' what has gotten into you.<em>

the next time you look at the time on your phone its 9 so heath and i have been talking for about an hour,

"what you looking at?" heaths voice cut through my consentration on the phone  
>"uh, just the time"<br>"well do you need help reading the time on your phone or have you got it under control"  
>"hahaha, iv got it" heath then spoke up again before my mind started to wonder off,<br>"so why did you come to summer bay?" i just looked at him debating in my head whether i shold tell him or not,  
>" it was just ruff in the city not much surf and i had to get away so i got on the bus"<br>"without a ticket" heath said laughing i started laughing too,  
>"ya i didn't really think just acted"<br>"so what happened to make you leave so fast?" he asked the question i was hoping he wasn't going to ask,  
>"can we please not talk about this anymore please" i looked up at him and pleaded with him through my eyes and he just nodded, which i was so happy for.<p>

"so you surf righ?" nodding a 'yes' he continued "we should surf together soon?" he looked so hopeful when he wa asking me, there was no way i was turning him down why would i want to anyway.  
>"maybe, i might be busy...but ya we should"<br>"awsome, ok lets get ya back to your place" he stood  
>"ya mean my caravan?'' i said laughing asi stood up, i was about to start walking when heath grabbed my arm and turned me around, it didn't help that i wasn't very tall so i only stood about his chest.<br>"hey weres my kiss for being a great guy?" i finally looked up at heath and he had this hugh smile on his face,  
>"you want me to kiss you, i was cold and you didn't even give me your jacket?" heath stood there confused for a minute and them he spoke<p>

" i didn't have a jacket Nicole" he was staring at me like i lost my mind, thats when i coludn't help but burst out laughing  
>"you should of seen your face it was funny as, thats mild payback for scaring me before you actaully thought i lost my mind did't you?"<br>"you are so weird" he pulled a face  
>"if i weird then ill just go" i pulled a sad face and started to turn around and once again he pulled me back to face him<p>

"i was joking" he started to smile again and i smiled back and he then pulled me really close so are bodys were touching and he bent his head down so are lips where almost touching, after what felt like a life time heath pulled my face right infront of his so are lips touched, it felt great i couldn't get anough of him, so my hand went from his shoulder to his hair were i threaded my fingers through it. his hands stayed on my waist loosening and tightening once in awhile.

When i couldn't breath anymore i pulled away and let my hands fall from his hair too his shoulders and sliding down to his chest were i left them.

"i should get back to my caravan" i said in a whisper, looking in to heaths eyes,  
>"Ya you probley should" but instead of stepping away like i thought he would he grabbed my face and kissed me again, when we finally stopped again he grabbed my hand and started to pull me with him,<br>"let's get you back then" when i looked at his face he had a smile and then i realised so did i.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys i hope you liked this chapter and yes i know it's long but i really hope it was good. so if you can reveiw and send me ideas if you want and i'll try to put them in the story.<strong>

**Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Found each other**

**Home & Away is not owned by me...but my character Nicole is owned by me :)**

**The idea for this chapter was done by Maisy91 so thank you for your help. In this chapter Nicole will be tell somone a little about her past. Okay so i hope you enjoy and heres chapter 3 :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rubys POV<span>_**

So there i was just sitting on the bed thinking of stuff i could do for the up coming weekend. When there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"come in" i smiled when Leah poked her head through the door,  
>"Ruby, Casey's here" she then left leaving the door open for Casey to walk through and sitting on my bed right next to me,<p>

"Hey babe, What ya doing?" which my reply was a huff and a sad look  
>"What, Whats wrong?"<br>"I want somthing EXCITING to happen this weekend, not just a stay at home eating ice cream kind of weekend"  
>"We could always eat cheese?" he then pulled a cheeky smile, which got me laughing and out of that depressing state<br>"What? no, what i mean is i want to got out have a party or somthing and why cheese?" he just shrugged his shoulders and chuckled  
>"Ok then lets have a party or bbq then"<p>

"Uh okay, but were do we have it? cause i doubt we would be allowed to have it at the beach here, someone would complain and underage drinking."  
>"Um...Nelsons, we could invite are friends and who ever else turns up...turns up, that sound good Rubes and we could make it a camp out for those who don't want to go home straight away?" he then raised his eyebrow which i thought was really cute, i then snapped my self out of it quickly,<br>"That sounds perfect Case" i jumped up and gave him a hug and a peck on the lips,  
>"lets go and invite people now okay?" casey looked shocked for a second, probley not expecting me to speak so soon<br>"uh ya ok so friends right?"

"ya and some people from school too" i smiled brightly, "hey Case i know that Nicole's staying at the caravan park but do you know what caravan?"  
>"Na i don't, we were gone before she got one sorry, are you going to tell her first?"<br>"thats ok i'll find out and ya i was thinking of getting her to come to breakfast with me, so i'll see you later?" we were already leaving my bedroom and heading outside  
>"ya babe see ya" as we made it outside he gave me a kiss and walked the opisite direction to what i was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nicoles POV<strong>

All i remeber was being peacfully asleep, until a really loud knock came from my caravan door, i looked at the time on my phone and it read 9:41 in the morning. so cause i had to i got up and answered the door in my pajamas which were just some boyshorts and a green singlet and when i opened the door i was surprised at who i saw,

"Ruby?" i asked confussed as to why she was here  
>"Hey, i was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me?" it looked like she was really hopeing i was going to say yes so i did i was really hungry<br>"ya just let me get dressed, wait here" i then closed the door and started to find somthing to wear and i finally found it all in about 5 minutes all it was, was a black singlet with some fringe on top, some peach coloured shorts, some brown sandles and a belt to match. after all that i grabbed my purse and put my phone in my shorts pocket as well as my key.

As i stepped out of the caravan, i saw Ruby look me up and down and then she grabbed my arm while saying,  
>"I think im going to like being your friend" we both smiled at eachother and started to walk to the diner.<p>

When we finally got to the dinner it wasn't as packed as it was yesterday when i was there. When we found a table we just stat there thinking of what we were going to have, until indi came over to take are order. i didn't really notice she was working until she asked what we wanted,

"hey, what would you two lovely ladys be having this fine morning?" she smiled sweetly through the whole thing and i could help but ask,  
>" what's got you so happy this moring?"<br>"Nothing just woke up really happy, i don't even know why" shrugging her shoulders as she told us this  
>"weird" thats all that ruby had to say about indi being happy, i decided that i wanted to pitch an idea that most likely be right<br>" it's probley because she's now got me as a friend" giving indi a eyebash and a big closed mouth smile,  
>"okay again what would you like?" she said this as she giggled at what i just did,<p>

"can i get scrambled eggs and toast with some bacon please." that was rubys order while i was still thinking,  
>"um can i please get a ham and cheese omelette with a glass of orange juice"<br>"2 glasses of orange juice actually" ruby said politly.

In no time are food was ready and indi was coming back so we finished the convosation we were having so we could eat when it was set down in front of us. as indi put the food down ruby spoke up,

"Indi wait, i have somthing to ask you and Nicole." indi then took a seat and nodded her head  
>"Well i didn't want this weekend to be boring so me and casey came up with an idea and its a camp out slash party and were inviting are friends like you 2, dex, april and the others and some others from school, also if people turn up they turn up so ya, you want to go say yes please please please?" she was begging and it's not like she needed to with me, i loved partys,<br>"im in, it should be good" ruby nearly jumped out her chair when she heard this, she then turned her excited face to indi

"um i'll have to see if Romeo want's to go" and thats all indi had to say before ruby jumped up and nearly knocked over colleen which i laughed at casue of the look on the womans face.  
>"where is it anyways?" she had calmed down now, so she answered my question<br>"it's at Nelsons it has great waves for surfing and if we get down there this afternoon we can go for a surf" she smiled so brightly at me and indi that i couldn't help but chuckle at her. After all the talking indi went back to work and me and ruby started our breakfast. soon after we finished and payed then left saying bye to indi on our way.

"so i'll pick you up 11 cause it takes about hour and a half to get out there and were going to make sure we have plenty of snacks for on the road and when we get there" ruby told me as we were about to go our seperate ways,  
>"ok then i'll see you then and you are sure that both of are boards will be able to fit in your car?" i asked<br>"i'm sure, now i'll see you later bye" and we both went home to get packed and ready for the campout slash party.

* * *

><p>It was finally 11 and i was waiting for Ruby to pick me up from the front of the caravan park where i told her i would be and finally i saw a car park in front of me and ruby hoped out and went to the back of the car and for me to come back there with her so i did, when i got there she grabbed by board and put it next to hers. thats when i realise that she put the to back seats down and then she fianlly spoke<p>

"hey put your stuff on the floor behind your seat and then hop in" so i did just that and then we were off  
>"i already stopped off at the store and got stuff check it out, its in the back near my bag" when she said this i did as she told and looked in the bag and to my surprise it had 4 packs of chips, 6 bags of lollies, 5 blocks of chocolates and other little things<p>

"wow rubes thats alot' you don't expect me to eat all of that in a 1 and a half hour trip do ya?" i said only joking of coarse  
>"hahaha very funny but no this is for the week end it should last till sunday since its friday now ya i say it'll last so ya" she finished her mini speach with tapping on the steering wheel<br>"whats wrong ruby?"  
>"what are you talking about nothings wrong. why?" she gave me a quick glance before turning her attention back to the road<br>"well were 15 minutes into this ride and you haven't talked that much so whats going on, you can tell me?"

"don't worrie it's nothing" and then she paused "so casey told me somthing before he left to go to Nelsons"  
>"oh ya and what would that be?"<br>"um the river boys are coming, casey said he was sick of are groups not getting along so ya and i thought it was a great idea so they're now coming" i hadn't said anything back yet and ruby must of thought that was bad becasue i hadn't spoken yet,

"are YOU ok nicole?"  
>"can i tell you somthing ruby?" i needed to tell somebody or i would explode<br>"ya ok what is it?" she gave me another quick glance  
>"okay then, Heath and i last night...kissed" i didn't know what to expect from ruby cause ahe was dating a river boy so she knew what it felt like to fall for one but she didn't like Heath very much so i just didn't know<br>"WOW! you kissed heath?" she sounded a bit shocked not to much though  
>"ya thats what i said, but you don't sound as shocked as i thought you would" i was now just staring at her waiting for her to anwser<p>

"well it's not that surprising that you kissed but so soon ya, i could tell you were going to do somthing...both of you all of us could see you looking at him last night at dinner and him looking back." she did have a point, i wasn't going to tell her though  
>"okay" at this point i didn't know what to say anymore,<br>"So how much do you like him?" once again she glanced at me  
>"Ya it's weird and it sounds so clique but i've fallen for him a lot and it's only been one day" i ended up smiling as i finshed my sentance and so did ruby,<br>"that's so cute" i just shock my head and laughed at her and she turned the music up and we drove only talking when we needed to.

* * *

><p>A hour and 15 minutes later and were there and must i say it was beautiful, i couldn't wait to get out there and surf. as we parked we saw all the other people on the beach, some were even in the water others already starting to drink and some people already putting up their tents. Me and Ruby just decided to leave our stuff in her car until we needed it and then we started are trek down the beach to casey that was with are friend that were already here, a little down the beach i saw some river boys and by the looks of it most were in the water. Finally we made it to the others and indi came up and hugged me and ruby,<p>

"hey when did you get her i thought you had work?" i asked indi  
>"Ya i did but i got off early got here about half an hour ago" seh finished with a smile and then turned back towards Romeo, as i said my hi's to the group i realised casey and ruby weren't with us anymore<br>"were did the two go?" im pretty sure they knew who i was talking about, Xavier looked around the group and shrugged his shoulders. For about half an hour the whole group minus casey and ruby talked and joked, until we all started to do are own thing and they started to spread out along the beach and water and that just left Dex, April and me, it made me feel like a third wheel so i said by and started to make my way down the beach to were the river boys were, that was until a surtain surfer came out the water and then i started to walk towards him,

"Hey" giving him my best smile  
>"Hi yourself" Heath kept that cheeky smile on the whole time i was walking toward him<br>"hows the surf it looks nice?"  
>"Its pretty good, you should go out" i couldn't look away from his gorgous brown eyes, i didn't realise i moved closer until are bodys were just a cm away from eachother, because i moved closer to his body he now had to look down at me so that brang are faces closer together to, just as are lips were about to touch you heard this yell it was one of the river boys<p>

"WHOOO GO HEATH!" when we heard this we moved are heads back and looked behind me to see the river boys just a few feet away from us watching what was happening. when i lost interest in the river boys i turned back to Heath and saw him looking straight at me and was smiling,  
>"i should get over there, but i'll see you later okay?"<br>"ya i'll see you later" just as heath was going to leave i stopped him by putting my hands on his bare chest, he looked down at me confused by my action and then i gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left to find the others.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Heaths POV<span>_**

I watched as Nicole walked away and as usual when i was around her i couldn't help but smile, so when she was far anough away from me i started to walk towards the boys. When i was close anough to the boys i stuck my board in the sand and grabbed a beer that one of them handed me.

"so who was that heath?"  
>"Why do you care?" i said raising and eyebrow and taking a swig of my drink<br>"uh just want to know, she's pretty hot and all...how did ya score her anyway?" this made me angry, like i wasn't good anough for her and then doubt crept in but i wasn't going to say i was thinking that. so before i let my anger get the better of me i shoved the beer in one of the boys hands and wlked off some where on the beach no one else was on, which wasn't hard to find.

I sat there for 10 minutes cooling down, when a shadow came over my body. I looked up and saw it was Casey's little girlfriend, Ruby

"Hi, i know it's weird for me to be over here but are you okay, shouldn't you be partying with you budys?"  
>"I needed time alone and ya it is weird your here" i thought that would make her leave but she just took a seat next to me and started talking again,<br>"you just looked really lonely sitting over here and i thought you might want to talk, you look bothered by something so what is it?"  
>"what makes ya think theres something bothering me?" i was starting to get a little annoyed because we dodn't know each other very well and she's acting like i want to spill my guts to her, she didn't even answer me she just raised her eyebrow like she was saying 'you really think im that dumb'<p>

"why do you care if there is something, were not friends"  
>"i think it would be good for casey if we were" she turned her head to smile at me and i couldn't help but give her one back<br>"ya we could try, i guesse"  
>"so you and nicole whats going on their, i almost saw you kiss before" when she said Nicoles name a goofy smile broke out on my face and obvously ruby saw this<p>

"aww you really like her, thats so cute" ruby said giggling to herself, then a question poped in my head,  
>"hey do you think im not good anough for Nicole?" i really needed to hear the answer and i knew ruby would be honest with me, she was friends with nicole, so if she didn't want Nicole and I together she would make that known<br>"what is that whats bothering you heath?" my reply was a shoulder shrugg  
>"ya you are good anough for Nicole, i probley shouldn't say this but your really insucure so...Nicole's fallen for you Heath she told me herself on the way here, she REALLY likes you" with a smile she patted my hand that was resting on my knee<p>

"really?" it didn't sound real, i've never had a girl really like me before they were all just one night stands  
>"yes really, i don't think she would lie" for a while me and ruby just sat and talked about diffent things, she wanted to know what casey was like when he was younger... so i told her some pretty embarrassing stories about the kid.<p>

All of a sudden we heard a girl scream and looked towards the noise it was Nicole and it looked like Casey was carrying her towards the water untill they were a few feet away and Nicole got out of his hold and landed butt first in the sand, Casey just laughed and started walking back up the beach.

Then all me and Ruby saw next was Nicole getting up from the sand and run towards Casey and jumping on his back. It looked like they were having fun probley a little to much, when i turned my attention away from the two ruby spoke

"you don't think somthings going on with them?" it was like what ruby just said about Nicole to me just got thrown out the window when we saw the two together, i looked over at ruby and she looked upset and i could understand i was angry though not sad  
>" I don't know, but i know im really angry again" ruby just nodded her head and looked behind me watched for a second and then looked down at the sand. Aftre she did that i looked behind me and saw Nicole and Casey making their way towards them laughing and smiling, that just made me more angry. A few more minutes went by before they finally reached us.<br>"Hey me and Nicole have been looking for you"  
>"ya sure you have mate" i didn't really want to be around their good moods right know so i got up and stomped further up the beach.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nic<span>__oles POV_**

"Heath!" i yelled after him i was so confused as to why he just snapped at Casey like that, it was strange. I was just about to follow and go see what was wrong untill Casey grabbed my arm  
>"stay i'll go and see whats wrong" giving me a little smile as he left,when i turned to face ruby she also started to walk back but toward the party,<p>

"Hey Rubes wait!" i had to run to catch up to her and when i did make it she was still walking quiet fast, so i decided the only way she would stop was if i forced her too... so i did i grabbed her shoulders and made her stop and face me  
>"Ruby whats going on im confused, Heath walks away angry and you do the same, talk to me?" i was pleading with her to tell me what was wrong with her and Heath<br>"You and Casey" i just looked at her confused as to what she was saying and she saw this so she talked again  
>"You two like eachother, your like all over eachother"<p>

"What thats crazy Ruby i defantly DON'T like Casey like that, it's more of a older sister younger brother thing Rubes. i would NEVER try and take Casey away form you and i like Heath we talked about this remember?" i can't beleive she thought thought that me and Casey had a thing but that then explained Heath, but if Heath got jealous that means he must like me back i was so excited. my thoughts were interupted by Ruby growning  
>"Im so sorry Nicole i wasn't thinking, I had just told Heath you liked him, but as soon as i saw you with Casey and i got jealous sorry."<br>"you told Heath i liked him?"

"Oh my god Nicole im sorry for that too, but Heath was feeling insucure that he wasn't good anough for you... and i should really keep my mouth shut dammit" when ruby finally looked back up at me i was smiling  
>"why are your you smiling i thought you would be mad at me for telling Heath?"<br>"im not mad ruby and Heath actualy likes me back because if he didn't he wouldn't have asked you that and he was jealous of me and Casey so he likes me, im really glad because i was really scared he didn't like me" i was so happy right know nothing could bring me down.

"Hey rubes im going to go find Heath and straighten this out and then after ya want to go for a surf its still early?"  
>"ya ok we can and good luck with Heath"<br>"Thanks" and i walked away going to find Heath. when i found him he was with Casey, but as i got closer i saw Casey leave and when he got closer to me i saw that he had a really red cheek so i stopped him and had a look at it,

"what happened?"  
>"Nothing don't worrie about it just talk to him, he has this weird theory that you and me are more then friend, it's stupid i love ruby"<br>"i know Case, Ruby had the same theory but it's ok know and did he punch you?" it finally came to my mind what that mark might be  
>"He got angry and yelled and then punched" before he finished i already started to walk over to Heath angry that he caould just start throwing punches without knowing the story.<p>

"your an idiot" i said as soon as i made it to him and when he heard that he gave me this look and i knew i should back off but i couldn't without telling him what was really going on  
>"why don't you just go back to Casey and leave me alone"<br>"wow you really think theirs somthing going on with me and Casey?" he just gave me a shrugg, i got closer to him untill there was 4 feet between us  
>"i don't like Casey, Heath. He loves Ruby and i respected that, i think of Casey as a younger brother and i know that iv only known him for a couple of days, but i fell for you in those days too" i thought that might get through to him, but it didn't look like it did<br>"Fine think what you want, but while your thinking im going for a surf so see ya around"

* * *

><p>When we got out in the water we didn't talk and i think ruby knew it didn't go well casue i had an angry look on my face<p>

"so"  
>"what?" i knew what she wanted i just wanted her to ask so i didn't have to start the topic<br>"you and Heath, how did it go?"  
>"well if you like one sided convosations, i say it went lovely"<br>"wow i didn't know you did sacasm"  
>"i could say the same" Ruby and i then looked at eachother and laughed, it felt good not being as angry as i was before<br>"So Rubes show me what ya got"

"ok then" i think ruby was nervese for someone to watch her but i don;t know why it was only me, i watched as ruby stood up and surfed for a while before she fell off and i clapped as she got back on her board and paddled back to me,  
>"ok now its your go" i waited for abit, just waiting for the perfect wave and i didn't wait that long before that wave did come, i stood up in no time, i could only faintly hear ruby cheering and then i started to show off by doing some tricks and when ruby cheered louder that made me smile, surfing was always an escape for me and i loved it. then i the next thing i know im under the water i thought i would be fine until the water crushed my head in to a rock and then it was lights out.<p>

* * *

><p>The next thing i feel somthing pushing on my chest and then water spilling out my mouth<p>

"thank god your alive" thats all i heard through the ponding in my ears and i knew that voice any were of coarse it was ruby  
>"wh-" my throat really hurt but i push through it "what happened?" i finally opened my eyes and it took them a second to adjust but when i could see, i wasn't expecting to be looking in to a pair of brown eyes and then he spoke<br>"you and Ruby went too close to the rocks and you hit you head on one when you went down" my throat hurt still so i just nodded. I didn't feel like laying in the sand anymore so i went to sit up but Heath stopped me  
>"what im not allowed to sit now i havn't broken anything Heath"<br>"alright you can sit up" when i looked around me all my friends where there and some of the river boys  
>"thank you" i said smiling at him even though i was still angry, then out of no where Ruby pushed Heath out the way and hugged me<p>

"thank god your ok, when you didn't come up i was so scared"  
>"so did you save me"<br>"no, Heath did when he didn't see you come up he swam to where you were last seen and then he brang you on shore and did CPR" after she finished i turned to smile at Heath but he wasn't there  
>"uh whe-" then i saw Heath walk back towards us and hold out his hand<p>

"come on" i wasn't sure what he wanted but i accepted the hand and started to walk with him  
>"where are we going?" i saw we were making are way up the beach toward where the cars were parked<br>"gotta clean your head up, you got a gash"  
>"oh well ok then" finally we made it to his ute and he opened the passanger door and got out a first aid kit and grabbed my hand and lead me to the back of the ute<br>"sit" he said pointing to the tray, so without difficulty i jumped up and sat there comfortbly, when i looked back at heath he was putting some detol on a clean cloth. when he started to clean the wound it stung and i flinched

"sorry"  
>"na it's fine" flinching again as i said this<br>"um thanks for saving me"  
>"well i couldn't just leave you" when he said this i thought he was still angry at me but then he said somthing that surpised me,<br>"specialy if i really want to be with you" he looked down at me and smiled. I didn't know what to say so i just kissed him, when we palled back he pointed to my head and spoke,

"i should finish this"  
>"yes you should doctor" i gave him a cheeky smile and played with the string on his damp board shorts. when he had finished with the patching up he kissed it<br>"there better"  
>"do you really think your kisses are that magical that they will stop it from hurting" i laughed when he gave me a fake shocked look<br>"yes they are, they get you smiling" he then leaned in and kissed my lips, we stayed like that for a good 5 minutes before he palled away  
>"see i was right"<p>

"whatever, What do you want to do know that youv'e fixed me up?"  
>"um im thinking we just stay up here away from people and do this" he once again leaned in and kissed me, i got sucked in becasue i couldn't pull away. As i was kissing him i remembered my head and when i remembered my injury it reminded me that my head hurt really bad<br>"can i some panadol?" i broke the kiss to ask him  
>"uh ya their in there grab them and i'll get you some water" he then went back to the passanger door, i heard it open and close, then i saw him with a bottle in his hand which i greatfully took, when i finished with that Heath grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to the edge of the ute,<p>

"now where were we" i put my arms around his neck this time and brought his head down to mine  
>"uuhhhmmm" when we looked there was indi with her arms crossed and a smile on her face<br>"the others were wondering where you were, but i'll leave you to this" before she turned and left she gave me a quick wink  
>"lets go back"<br>"ugh do we have to"  
>"ya we do Heath,come on" after i hoped down i grabbed Heaths hand, but when i almost had it in my hand he moved it, i just stood there looking hurt and confused. until he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head, when he did this i did the same thing i did the night we kissed.<p>

* * *

><p>We had been sitting with my friends for awhile now becasue it was finally dark and we were sitting around a bombfire and about half an hour ago most of the river boys decided to hang probley cause Heath was over here and when i looked over at Ruby and Casey they looked nervous like a fight was going to breakout but the riverboys were actiualy really nice and i laughed at one that was quiet funny and after a minute or so they relaxed. so now where here just all getting along to most of are surprise. When Heath started to talk to one of his budys i just sat in heaths lap and tuned them out while played with the singlet Heath had put on a little bit ago. when i looked up from my task i saw Ruby who looked deep in thought<p>

"Ruby" i said trying to get her attention and it worked casue when she looked at me she mentioned with her head that she wanted to talk to me in private, as i got up Heath grabbed my hips trying to get me to sit back down  
>"im going for a walk with Ruby" when i told him, he let go of my hips and lightly slapped my butt, i walked over to ruby laughing until i saw her face which looked really serious, when she looked at me, she pointed to my head<br>"how is it?"  
>"it's fine but whats wrong, it looked like you were thinking really hard?" we had made it pretty far away form the group, but when i looked around there was still plenty of people on the beach and more tents then there was when we first got here<br>"why did you move here Nicole?" i was shocked by her question, i remember Heath asking me last night too, but i couldn't. with Ruby i knew i could trust her, not that i ddin't trust Heath it was just easier with a girl, even if it is only telling her just a little bit

"um im moved here cause" i took i deep breath and looked out into the water  
>"when i was 12 so 11 years ago my mum died and my dad was a mess until he met his Tammy which is now his wife, they got married about 5 months after going out and then when i was 18 they had a baby and named her Elli, i loved that kid i was really the only one their to look after her really, Tammy always drank cause back then times weren't great in the house so Elli only had me and my dad don't even get me started, the ungreatful bastard" after i finished i had some tears in my eyes<p>

"wow, but if your here now hows looking after your sister if your step mum is a drunk and your dad is ya?"  
>"my aunty and uncle because Tammy abounded her and my dad is in jail has been for the past year and a half, i stuck with Ellie for a year and a half until my aunty and uncle kicked me out"<br>"Nicole im sorry that sounds terrible"  
>"ya but im here now and iv found friends and iv got a hot guy so things are looking up" i ended with a smile<br>"thanks for telling me you didn't have to"

"no problem im glad that i could tell someone, but um what was on your mind or was that the answer to all that thinking you did?"  
>"ya thats all"<br>"ok then let's get back to the others becasue i just looked at the time and im tierd" i said getting up form the sand and giving ruby a hand and we started to walk back  
>"what is the time?"<br>"it's 11, i did't think it had been that dark long"  
>"ya oh well im tierd too"<p>

When we made it back to the group i saw Casey had sat down next to Heath and where talking and i was glad they had made up  
>"hey you come on" i beckoned Heath with my hand to follow me, he looked at me confused and took a sip form his beer but got up anyway,<br>"whats the rush there tiny" i looked up at him when he called me 'tiny' he had been calling me that since we sat down near the fire and it had court on with the other boys too cause they now call me that  
>"i want to go to bed im tired and i don't want to be by my self" i said this in a small voice cause if i souned scared i knew he would come he stuck his beer bottle in the sand and gave me a quick peck on the head as we walked to the tent we set up before it got dark.<p>

when we made it to the tent i went in before Heath and came back out with his bag practicly telling him to get changed, while i did the same in are tent, heath and i weren't at that stage in are relationship yet i might like the guy but no. when i was finished i unzipped the tent and let heath back in, who was just in a pair of boxers.  
>"well don't you look sexy" Heath said this when he was what i was wearing to bed, i did swap my boyshorts for short shorts beacuse they were looser then my other ones<br>"well i could say the same thing to you but it wouldn't be true" i added a little smirk at the end, he knew i was joking. the thing he did next shocked me, he pounced on me and started to tickle me which casued me to scream and laugh really loud and Heath must of thought people would hear us casue he made me stop by kissing me, it would of went further if i didn't yawn and Heath rolled off me and laughed  
>"get some sleep" as i snuggled up to Heath he wrapped a sleeping bag around us<br>"Night Heath"  
>"night tiny" he said with a quick peck to the lips<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Casey's POV <em>**

Last night was great not everyone went to bed early most of us stayed up till 3, before the sleep started to get to us, when i checked my phone it was 5:56 so i rolled over to get more sleep and i expected to come face to face with a sleeping Ruby but she wasn't there and i started to panic. I got out the tent and started to search for Ruby, it didnn't take me long to find her. i walked up to her and sat down

"why are you out here Ruby?"  
>"I couldn't sleep"<br>"why rubes?"  
>"Nicole told me somthing last night, but also its charlie" she sounded so sad i really wanted to help her<br>"What about charlie?"  
>" i shouldn't tell you Case, she told me not to tell anybody"<br>"what did she tell you, please you can trust me" i really needed to know what was bothering her  
>"ok i'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, Okay Casey"<br>" ya i promise"  
>"Charlie...well she's"<br>"what she's what sick Ruby come on"  
>"she's pregnant"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there the chapter sorry if its way to long, but i didn't want to cramp everything and no one knows about charlie and brax so thers more surprises to come. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to reveiw.<strong>

**Thanks again to Maisy91 for the ideas xox**

**Thanks :)**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter. I hope you don't mind the wait its just school and every thing but i will try to get writing this weekend, but no promises. But if you want to throw around some ideas for me i would be really greatful thanks.  
>Bye :)<strong>


End file.
